Monster Falls
by May Beauti
Summary: The world has divided itself in two groups: hunters and the hunted. No one in this world is safe. But, what happens when a hunter... falls for the hunted? ((Male x Male, don't like don't read. Rated M for later chapters.))


**Welcome to Monster Falls, a world divided in two groups: eaters and eaten. This story, however, is a story of forbidden love; between a wolf and a deer. Worlds divided, somehow, they manage to make it out alive...**

 **Or do they?**

* * *

 **Characters: ((READ THIS TWICE BEFORE READING THE STORY!))**

 **Dipper: Tall, brownish colored hair, brown DEER ears, brown DEER tail (with a white colored end), and a little back deer nose! ((so kawaii!)) Dipper is Heir to the thrown in the Deer Clan colony, his father and mother are dead, the only family he has is his sister Mable.**

 **Mable: Shorter than Dipper (by two inches), brown hair with black ends, black DEER ears, black DEER tail (with a brown colored end), and, also a little black deer nose! ((^o^)). Mable has been chosen to take Dipper's place as Heir, should something happen to him.**

 **Stan: Tall, gray hair, gray beard, black pilot style glasses, gray WOLF ears, gray, long WOLF tail, and very large muscles. Stan is Leader of The Wolf Hybrid Clan. His brother has been missing for two years, and the only person he could ever pass the leadership to is his right hand man. ((IT'S NOT SOOS, GUYS!))**

 **Bill: Tall, golden hair, gold-cat like eyes, golden WOLF ears, golden, short WOLF tail, and tanned skin. Bill is Stan's 'son' in the Leader's eyes. Bill likes to hunt, whether he's hungry or not, and he always catches his prey. No matter what.**

 **Soos: Short, chubby, small, white RABBIT ears, small, white RABBIT tail, and very fat cheeks! ((Oh, Soos, so adorable!)) Soos has a bad history with Stan, since the young rabbit's father made business with him, yet never lived it out. Every since the Leader of The Wolf Hybrid Clan had been 'betrayed' by the Rabbit Clan, they were forbidden to ever pick berries on their side of the forest. Soos' father died when a wolf took him for a midnight snack.**

 **Wendy: Tall, red-headed, long, pink RABBIT ears, small, pink RABBIT tail, and three dimples on each side of her cheeks. Wendy's best friends with Mable and Pacifica, being the 'most bad ass rabbit in town'. Since the red head never sticks her noise in things she isn't supposed to, she's not in trouble with anyone.**

 **Pacifica: Shorter than Mable (by four inches), blonde, long hair, long, blonde RABBIT ears, and a short stub for a RABBIT tail. Pacifica's family is known for cheating, lying, and downright playing unfair. However, somehow, the daughter of liars, cheats, and crooks, came out straight. ((Well, expect for her huge crush on Mable!))**

 **OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE DESCRIBE AS THE STORY GOES ON!**

 **Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters belong to me. All rights go to the beloved Alex Hirsch, for making the wonderful series, and Disney for making the show even possible. Also, the picture used for thus story does not belong to me either, I can not draw that good. All rights go to Elentori (who drew the picture) and her/his wonderful talent. The plot belongs to me and ThatOneGirlWithADream. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was finally setting in Monster Falls woods. The town had a light, serene mood displayed, the setting sun casting a illuminating glow of pink, orange, and red all at once, shining over the forest floor. The wind could be heard whistling, trees shaking, and small conversation go on within the wood. The calming silence was driven around and the settling breathing of nothingness was heard all about though the forest.

It was peaceful day.

The Deer Clan colony, one of the most hunted Clans within the wood, however were anything but quite. They partied, play, laughed, and danced. For today was the most important days of the year. It was a day that only happens once a year and it's so memorable, that you can't forget.

Today... was Dipper and Mable's birthday.

The leader of The Deer Clan colony had planned this day since he and his twin was born. It wasn't just any birthday; it was their Sixteenth birthday. This officially meant Dipper Pines, Leader of The Deer Clan colony, was now Leader. Officially. (Pun intended.) It was a tremendous day indeed and the party was quite festival. Decorations were hung and fireworks flared above. Dipper was smiling, laughing, and having an absolute ball with his sister. They were wearing similar outfits; Dipper wearing a black and white tux, while his sister wore a black and white ball gown dress. They were in the main part of the forest, the one surrounded by trees. It was an eventful day, after all.

Wendy, Pacifica, and Soos, the twin's closest friends, were there, having a blast, just like everyone else. The music was loud and happy, everyone was dancing and there were smiles all around. It was a good day indeed.

Dipper was next to his sister, laughing next to a punch bowl (in which they stood from the local picnic place), security guards surrounding them both. Dipper was feeling rather swelled and wanted some fresh air, so he excused himself.

"But.. sire, the traditional ways of the ancestors say both Heirs but stay with each other for a least twelve hours on their Sixteenth birthday.'' said one of the guards. Dipper laughed, and somehow pushed himself through. "I've been with my sister my whole life. I won't be long, what's the harm in getting fresh air?'' he inquired, looking around for a hilltop. "But―''

Mable cut in. "Let Brobro get some air! It's our birthday, we get to do what we want!'' she said while staring at the guard with a stern look. The guard gulped knowing Mistress Mable had the glare of her mother's determination and dominance, so he caved. "Yes, Mistress.''

Dipper gave his sister a smiling 'thank you' and walked to the clearest place he could find. Dipper walked for a while, before the music from his party drowned out and died down, until he heard no more. The sun above the trees was blocked by said trees and the more Dipper went into the Monster Falls Forest, the more unnaturally quiet it became. The young Heir looked around the forest, smiling, not afraid one bit. He's been around these forests his whole life; he knows them like the back of his hand.

The wind kept whispering and whistling, as though the wanted to tell Dipper something, but he paid no attention. He leaned his nimble and small body against a tree's bark, looking up at the sky, wondering what his parents were doing in heaven. Dipper never thought about them often, since he had so much businesses to do with the Clan, but now it was all he wondered about. Were they thinking of him? Were they still the same cheeky and fun loving people he saw in pictures? Do they even remember their children?

Questions swamped the Heir's head, making himself fill with guilt. The day they died was the most tragic day of his life. He felt so bad for not being there and not saving them, that he basically blamed himself for their death. His sister, his friends, and even a couple of strangers had told him it wasn't his fault, but he didn't believe in coincidences. He believed in the truth.

He shook his head. _Stop worrying about it. It... couldn't have been your fault. It wasn't a coincidence, true, but it wasn't you're fault. Don't give into the guilt, Dipper... don't let it consume you._

The boy's cheeks were flushing a bit and his heart felt empty. Guilt and pain filled his wide, brown eyes, as well as tears as he looked up to the sky, praying silently. The wind continues to pull and sway Dipper's hair every way it could, while Dipper cried silently to himself.

Then, a particular sound made him fling his eyes open.

A tree branch fell, it landing right in front of Dipper's face. The bark on it was burnt and looked like it came out if nowhere. The leaves on the branch were fading into ash. Dipper looked around swiftly, making sure he wasn't being followed. When he saw the coast was clear, he silently and slowly walked up to the branch, reaching his hand out. His tears faded away to nothingness, falling absentmindedly. He was about to reach forward when a primal growl made him stop in his tracks.

Although it was soft and unbearably quiet, Dipper had caught the sound and his left deer ear twitches up. If he hadn't had caught the sound, Lord knows what could've happened. He was grateful he was alone; if Mable was with him, she'd be screaming now. He breathed lightly and softly, telling himself to keep quiet and keep calm. He was starting to regret coming out in the first place. His instincts told him to run and go cower in his cabin, to forget everything, but something made him stay still. It might've been the boy's love for adventure or the fact that if he moved, whatever was out there would chase after him. His heart pounded loudly in his chest, yet he forced himself to keep calm. The urge to scream and run away was over taking his senses and his mind, which was jumping to crazy conclusions, wasn't helping either.

There was another growl; but this time it sounded like it was what of annoyance or impatience, maybe both. Whoever or whatever was out there wanted a show, a chase in fact. Dipper scoffed. _I'm not anyone's pet, beast. I'm a grown ass man! Heir to the Dear Clan thrown! I can take you on!_ Dipper thought inspiringly.

It was awhile before a sound of wolf paws started prodding. Dipper made a face, a mixture of confusion and enlightenment. This must have been an Early Wolf. Dipper smiled slightly. _Aww, he's s probably having his first hunt! How cute!_ He thought.

The sound become louder and louder, heavier and heavier. The sounded like large paws. He swallowed lightly. _Maybe it's not an Early Wolf._

Dipper looked around scared. Where were those paws coming from? How come he couldn't see? He probably looked like a dear caught in headlights as soon as he heard a deep rumbling voice echo.

"Why haven't you ran yet?'' it spoke as thought it had ultimate power and dominance, to where Dipper was mentally shaking. Yet, somehow, the Heir managed to speak.

"I-I have nothing to fear. Why should I run?'' he squeaked out, flinching when he heard a chuckle. _Is he making fun of me?_

"You have plenty to fear of, boy. Like me. You should begin to run, I'm giving you a head start.'' Dipper growled lowly. He -whoever he was- was talking to Dipper as though he was a child. A thing about Dipper is that he hates being treated like a kid.

"Who do you think you are, you bastard! I'm a fucking Heir to a thrown! I deserve respect!'' Dipper yelled into the forest. The voice he was talking to was quiet for only a moment.

Hint, a moment.

"Who do **you** think you're talking to?'' he yelled, trees shrinking and Dipper as well. Wind whistled and leaves off of trees fell down. Dipper covered his face with his arm, blocking the leaves flowing in his face. "Ah!''

"I **demand** you leave this instant, you peasant fool! I have given you a chance to run and you've taken advantage of my patience! Leave at once!'' the voice boomed, and though his warning made Dipper tremble, he wasn't giving up without a fight. Or at least a name.

"I'll leave! But... you have to give me something in return!'' the Heir yelled. The trees around him began to slow down as well as the wind. The voice seemed to calm down.

"What could you possibly want from me?''

Dipper took a deep breath, calming himself down. "A name. Yours. What's your name?''

For a moment, everything was still. The trees were calm, the wind wasn't blowing, and leaves weren't falling. Dipper was beginning to think the voice left. It was five minutes before he waved his hand into the air absentmindedly. "Forget it then. I'm going, you creeping weirdo...'' Dipper muttered the last part before turning around and walking back to his party.

"Hey wait!'' the voice caught Dipper's attention, making his ears go up.

He slowly turned to see a couple of shrubs moving. He stared for a while, watching the small bushes move, until a boy popped out.

They stared.

They looked about the same age, maybe the boy was older by a couple of years. But that hadn't caught Dipper's attention, what caught his attention was the boy's wolf ears. They weren't as big as he'd expect them to be, but they were quite abnormal. They were a shining gold, matching the boy's hair and eye color, and the tip of them stood upward. The boy's hair was sticking up in every way. His skin was tanned and his lips were plush. Dipper couldn't take his eyes off him. The boy's attire was a yellow tee-shirt, black jeans (which were ripped), and gloves around his tanned and scratched hands. He wasn't smiling nor was he frowning; he looked serious. Dipper flushed.

 _He's so... gorgeous..._

"What are you staring at?'' the boy asked, but Dipper paid no attention to him. He looked around the wood for the mysterious voice he had been talking to, but no anvil. He couldn't find anything but a boy and trees. Said boy was looking at Dipper, confusion written plain on his face.

"What's the matter with you? You said you wanted my name, I'll give it to you. But you have to promise to never come back here.'' Dipper stopped looking around. He stared at the boy surprised.

"Y-you're the voice?'' He heard himself ask, without thinking. The boy shrugged nonchalantly. "Depends on who's asking. And you―'' his eyes ranked up and down the boy, making Dipper feel exposed and vulnerable. "―look pretty helpless.'' _Helpless? How dare he?_

"So, I can trust you.'' The boy bowed lightly and dipped back up, smirking mischievously. "My name is Bill William Cipher. You can call me Wolfy, Billy, Bill B, or...'' his voice dropped an octave. " _Master._ ''

Dipper visibly shuddered and swallowed. Why was it so hot all sudden? He composed himself. "T-there will be no need for nick names...'' his voice faltered at the end. Bill walked closer to him ever so slightly. "You're so cute when you blush! It's adorable, really. And trust me when I say this, I don't say that often.'' he whispered the last part. Dipper wanted to run, move, do _something_ , but his body was frozen. He felt the wolf's gaze work its way up and down him once more, as Bill circled him in a predator manner. He _really_ felt himself heat up.

"Will you stop looking at me as though I'm food?'' Dipper finally squeaked out. He heard Bill hum, the wolf still circling him. "I guess I could. Only for your sake.'' Bill finally came up to Dipper's vision.

"You're lucky it was just me, kid. If anyone else woulda found a cutie like you, they woulda raped your pretty little butt in two seconds.'' he snickered at the end, watching Dipper's face turn into a mask of horror. "No they would not have! I'm an Heir to―''

Bill cut him off, waving his hand around nonchalantly. "The thrown... yeah, yeah I know, kid. You said that already.'' Dipper blushed, making Bill chuckle and comment on how cute he was again.

"Shut up! Y'know what I'm leaving!'' Dipper said, turning around, walking back to his camp. He heard the wolf chuckle behind him.

"Alright. I hope to see you again... _Dipper._ ''

If it weren't for Dipper's determination to get home, he would've turned around and curse this Bill out. But, for now, he wanted to get back to his birthday party. He wanted to forget about this annoyingly beautiful stranger and live a normal life.

 _Yeah right... the day I live a normal is the day Mable learns the word 'no'._

* * *

 **Hi there! Like it? No? Love it? No? I like it, whether anyone else does! This is just the beginning, folks so stay tuned if you actually do like it! Comment, follow, favorite, or just sit there! As longs as you read it, I'm good!**

 **Until next time,**

 **~Mack**


End file.
